


No Face King

by MickeyTown



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: FGO - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	No Face King

“好啦好啦，既然都被叫来了，就稍微认真干一点活吧。”

他一直守护着村子，但是区区一个青年怎么可能模仿得了英雄，从作为罗宾汉活跃开始不够两年就被敌人的子弹打倒了。

 

“说起来，Robin的真名叫什么呢？”

在某一次的闲谈中，立香忽然说起了这个。

“我的真名？你不是知道的吗，Robin Hood，绿林好汉，Robin Hood。”

“你知道我指的不是这个，Ro—Archer。”立香转过脸，盯着这位英灵。

“我问的是，你作为人类时候的，那个名字。”

“……”

“？”

像是为了再确认一遍，这次立香对上了那双翠绿的眼睛。

“我想知道Archer你的名字。”

“啊，我的名字嘛，就是那个嘛那个，”绿色的Archer像是惊醒一般，尴尬地挠了挠头，“Robin Hood啦。”

几乎在说这个词的同时，这位英灵就开始躲闪着立香的目光，然后侧过脸去。

漫长的沉默，在这期间Archer时不时偷偷瞥一眼他的御主，最后忍不住发动了无貌之王。

真不妙啊真不妙啊Master怎么会问起这个问题说起来我到底在干什么直说不就好了吗——

“我——”

“那么明天见了，你。”

诶？

 

绿色的Archer听着脚步声远去。

 

之后的日子如流水般滑过，御主对他如旧，人理的修复也在进行。  
唯一不同的是，御主对他的称呼不再是“Robin”而是“你”。

“今天的战斗辛苦你了。”

“这是给你的圣杯。”

“明天的战斗就拜托了，要好好加油哦！……你。”

 

你这次去那个队里。

你在干什么。

你没事吧？

你……

你…

你

 

一直到了最后。

“往后的日子里也要好好加油哦，Master。”  
“嗯。”  
“虽然有点不好意思，我给你的银币你有好好收着吧？”  
“当然了。”  
“……”

像是要做什么大事一样，绿色的英灵做了一个费劲的深呼吸。  
“咳……那个，Master，不，立香。”  
英灵的双手捏住立香的肩膀。  
“不是我不想告诉你，而是……我真的忘了啊，我的名字。”

绿眼睛看着蓝眼睛。

“作为普通人的我的话，是成不了英灵的，只有凭借着"Robin Hood"这一概念才可以被记录下来。”

“所以我……”

英灵的身型已经消散大半了。

“所以在你叫我"你＂的——”

没料到会被人拥入怀中，绿色的Archer愣了愣。

 

那个人的声音在他耳边响起。

“再见，■■■”

 

 

虽然因为退去的缘故这个绿色的人没能听清楚，但那毫无疑问，是一个名字。

【End.】

绿茶天下第一好！我永远喜欢他！


End file.
